


Ore no Koibito (My lover)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Fights, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So, I can’t buy you coffee and now I also get to keep the change? I don’t want your stupid change! I’m not your butler and I’m not a waiter, Kazunari, I’m your damn boyfriend!”





	Ore no Koibito (My lover)

That morning, Ohno had woken up in a really horrible mood.

The night before he had had a fight with Nino, a nasty one.

They had been together for months, now; and yet, the younger one kept saying that it wasn’t necessary for the others to know, he had said he’d rather leave things how they were.

And Ohno could’ve also been okay with that, hadn’t Ninomiya changed his attitude.

Now, everytime they were working he was careful not to be excessively open with him, he limited the physical contact and was careful not to show him any particular attention.

And it was something that truly bothered Ohno.

Right now, he was sitting in the green room with Aiba and Sho, waiting to shoot their new PV.

Nino and Matsumoto were finishing with some scenes together, then they would’ve all had a brief pause; when he saw his boyfriend coming back into the room with his arm around Jun’s waist, laughing with him, Ohno frowned.

He got up, with the excuse of taking something from his jacket.

After Matsujun had parted from Nino, Ohno looked at him.

“Careful, or the others could think you’re in a relationship with him.” he murmured, sarcastic, and didn’t give him time to reply, because he went on, out loud this time. “I’m going to get some tea, do you guys want something?” he asked to the others.

The three of them shook their head with a smile, and he was about to leave when he found Nino in front of him. He looked at the coins in his hand.

“I’ll have a coffee, _Ohno-kun_ , thank you.” he said, his eyebrows raised and an innocent expression on his face.

“Right away, _Ninomiya-kun_.” Ohno replied with the same tone, and then got out of the room, slamming the door harder than necessary, under the surprised looks of the other three.

He had hardly ever felt this irritated.

He got the coins inside the vending machine and pressed the buttons hard, as if he wanted to break them.

When he wanted to, Kazunari really managed to be odious.

Even when they still weren’t together, he had never minded the contact between them; on the contrary, it hadn’t taken long for it to become routine, and he almost looked for the younger’s touch, making it seem the most natural thing in the world the way they gravitated around each other.

But he had realized how much he needed that only when Nino had stopped.

Ohno terribly missed those moments, because as much as they were always together, as much as their relationship gave him so much more than that, he couldn’t help but feel irritated while at work, less willing to do, as if Nino had always been the one to make it fun, to make work seem fun.

The vending machine beeped, and Ohno rushed taking the coffee and the change.

Slower, as if walking toward the gallows, he got back to the green room.

Ninomiya was sitting on the couch, between Sho and Aiba, busy playing with his Nintendo DS.

Ohno got close to him, funereal, handing him the cup.

“Here.” he said, doing nothing to mask his irritation.

Nino reached out his hand, without tearing his eyes off the display.

“Thanks.” he murmured.

“Here’s your change.” the elder added, handing him the coins.

“Keep it.” the other man said, distracted, still playing.

Ohno breathed in deeply.

Once, twice.

By the corner of his eye he saw Aiba and Sho looking at him, but he didn’t care.

“So, I can’t buy you coffee and now I also get to keep the change? I don’t want your stupid change! I’m not your butler and I’m not a waiter, _Kazunari,_ I’m your damn boyfriend!” he yelled.

The following seconds felt unreal.

Ohno looked around; Sho and Aiba had their eyes wide open, while Jun looked confused.

Nino, on his part, looked angry.

He had abandoned the DS on the couch, getting up and closer to him.

“I swear once we go back home I’m going to kill you, stupid old man.” he hissed, so that only Ohno could hear him.

When he looked at the others instead, he forced a smile.

“I wanted to make a less awkward announcement but... what he said.” he told, pointing at Ohno, almost disgusted.

The others kept staring for a few seconds, as if they were still trying to elaborate.

The first to react was Aiba, who stood up with a huge smile on his face and went to hug them.

“I’m so glad for you! The way you’ve been acting lately I thought you’d gotten into a fight... ah, I can’t believe it!” he said, and Ohno almost laughed at the moved expression on his face.

His hilarity anyway, didn’t last much; he moved his eyes on Nino, and found him still glaring.

It didn’t happen often, but he didn’t really feel like going back home now.

 

~

 

Jun had smiled and congratulated, and so had Sho, even though he still looked confused.

Aiba had kept being irritatingly happy for the whole morning.

Ohno would’ve been glad about their reactions, hadn’t been for the fact that Nino had stopped talking to him altogether.

He knew what he had done was wrong, he knew the younger was right to be angry.

But he was frustrated by his silence; he wished he would’ve talked to him, yelled at him, insulted him.

He didn’t like not knowing what was going through his mind.

Nino was sitting on the couch, his eyes on the TV, but Ohno was sure he wasn’t really watching it.

He got closer, hesitating, sitting down next to him.

“Can we talk?” he asked, cautious.

Ninomiya raised his eyes on him.

“And what should we talk about?” he asked, without giving him time to answer. “About how you didn’t give a damn about all I’ve told you? About how you’ve decided on your own about something concerning the both of us?” he was ironical, his voice dangerously sharp. Ohno lowered his eyes, trying to look as sorrowful as possible.

“I’m sorry, Kazu. I didn’t mean to, I swear. It’s just that...” he paused, sighing. “I don’t like the way you act toward me when the others are there, and today I was just more exasperated than usual. I let it slip and I didn’t want to, I’m sorry. But... I wanted things to go back to what they were before, that’s all. And I don’t understand what’s the problem if the others know about us.” he said, overcome.

Nino shook his head, averting his eyes.

“I don’t know that my problem is. I just know that. when you start saying something, everybody knows. And we can’t allow that, you know it.” he looked back at him, serious. “It’s the reason why I’ve stopped being so close to you at work. It didn’t matter before, because I had nothing to hide, but if the questions start or they suspected something, we could end up in trouble. And I don’t want it to happen.” he explained, and Ohno thought he looked calmer, less irritated for what had happened.

He leant over the couch, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and pressing their foreheads together.

“I get it. I know you did it for us and because you don’t want anything bad to happen.” he whispered. “But, Nino... first of all I don’t think anyone of them could be so careless to let it slip with anybody. And then...” he smiled, brushing his lips on his ear. “Whatever happens, I will always be with you. No one is going to deny me that.” he said, while the other smiled, like he couldn’t help it.

“I love you, Oh-chan.” he said.

“I love you too, Kazu.” was the reply, and the younger there seemed to get back to himself.

“Stays the fact that you’ve got to learn to think before opening your mouth. Even though it actually seems an impossible task for you.” he mocked him, raising his eyebrows. Ohno chuckled, shrugging.

“You knew I was stupid when you decided to be with me.” he commented, without managing to dodge Nino’s blow on his head.

“Only I can call you stupid.” he scolded him, but Ohno didn’t bother replying.

Nino smiled, happy.

And for him, it was all that mattered.


End file.
